Finding Love: The Princess and The Dragon
by BlazingFire777
Summary: A fanfic where Evie knows she's in love with Mal but doesn't want to ruin Mal and Ben's relationship. Mal is struggling to find out what she feels with Evie and what it means, while dating her boyfriend, Ben. I'm going to give it an M rating but it's only for sexual references and future scenes. Will be a short fic. Malvie endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to thsi story! I'm glad you decided to read it this first chapter is mostly fluffy banter between the two.

* * *

Mal and Evie were inseparable and today was no different. They sat in their room each doing their thing, Mal sketching in her notebook and Evie working on making some new clothes. There was a comfortable silence in the room and they didn't mind it at all. Specially Mal, since this was the most time she could go staring at Evie without getting questioned. Mal loved to sketch the blue princess when she worked, she always glowed with content as she concentrated on creating new things. Today Evie had been making her something, she knew because of the colours, purple and pink with a few accents of green. Mal's colours, it was undeniable. And Mal found that heartwarming, not that she'd ever admit it. I mean Evie of course made clothes for Jay and Carlos too, but not as often as Mal and she found that very pleasing.

In this specific moment Mal had completely stoped drawing and was just looking at Evie, taking everything in. Her long blue hair, her slightly pouty rosy lips as she concentrated, her big brown eyes relaxed as she knew what she was doing. It was like watching a goddess create life. Mal would never admit it out loud but she felt more affection with Evie than she did with Ben. Maybe it was to be expected as Evie was her best friend but she didn't think about that too much. It was only in times like these that she wondered.

Evie had noticed that Mal stopped working her hand across the notebook pages and felt flustered when she glanced at her to see where her attention had gone to. Apparently it had been Evie herself. So she tried not to look at Mal as she felt herself getting hot to her face. It felt like an eternity, Mal just kept checking her out. Because that's all it could've been perceived as on her end. Evie let herself relaxed and thought about teasing Mal. So she waited until her blush was gone and turned to see Mal with a smirk on her lips.

"Hey M, you like what you see?" Evie expertly gave her a flirty look what she didn't expect was Mal's face completely blushed and an expression like she had been caught red handed. Which she was and she saw Mal trying to be cool about it but she certainly had an internal struggle because she took forever to answer.

"And what if I do, Princess? You don't seem to mind." Mal finally answered, perfectly in character as if she hadn't even been flustered minutes before. Evie almost let herself be flustered again but retorted quickly.

"Well aren't you spicy, little Dragon?" Evie purred at Mal. She didn't usually use that nick name but using it in this manner made Mal red to the face again.

"Ok you win, I can't take it anymore!" Mal said frustrated at her own behaviour. She had liked that Evie was flirting, she would rather welcome that than Ben's flirting... _what am I thinking? Ben is my boyfriend! I don't like Evie that way. Right?_ Mal thought to herself.

Evie laughed heartedly, "Oh Mal..." she kept laughing and Mal blushed furiously with a pout planted on her face, "you're adorable" the purple haired girl could only feel frustrated but only because she enjoyed that banter and all of Evie's compliments.

Mal hadn't noticed Evie's blush in any of the previous statements so when she said her next comment she was surprised to see the Princess blushing, "you're the most adorable though, and beautiful." Evie quickly started working again to hide her blush.

"Alright, Mal! What are we going to eat tonight?" Evie tried changing the subject to calm herself down. Surely food was a safe topic.

Mal didn't hesitate even a second to let her answer out, "how about each other?" She said nonchalantly. Then her words were processed by her brain and she blushed the hardest she had even done in her life. Evie had a matching colour on her face. She had meant it as a joke but I guess it was too flirty and not enough funny.

 _Right, I'm definitely not thinking of kissing Evie, and not not just kiss her... ravish her. Eat her for dessert._ Mal thought that through and suddenly she felt very aroused. She never felt this excited with Ben. _Ok Mal get your shit together._

"Or we could get some sandwiches. You like those right?" Mal quickly covered. She noticed Evie was blushing really hard and she took a minute to finally answer.

"Yeah, sure. Do we– shall we– let's go eat yeah? Sandwiches. Eat food I mean." Evie put a hand to her face as she was frustrated that she had become this flustered mess. Mal was confused why it had affected her so much but she didn't want to bring that up now.

"Yeah let's go." Mal jumped down from the bed and walked to the door, waiting for Evie.

Evie got up from her station and walked to the door making sure to not make any physical contact with Mal.

* * *

Evie felt so hot after that mental image. It took her a while to put away the thought of eating Mal out… sucking and gulping all of the fluids… licking and biting her on her most sensitive spots… and now she was blushing again thinking of all that. She needs to stop, Mal has a boyfriend and Evie just broke up with Doug a day ago. Specifically because she realised she had been in love with Mal all along. But she had to get over that, she wasn't about to ruin her best friend's happiness with her selfishness.

Evie was desperately trying to avoid touching Mal, she knew for certain that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from kissing Mal if she touched her right now. Evie almost cursed her flirty and exited nature. Almost.

Once they were at the cafeteria they went to the buffet and picked their choices of sandwiches. Evie grabbed some milk and Mal chocolate milk. Then she remembered her first days in Auradon as she couldn't believe they people could drink the disgusting stuff. Once Evie tried it she realised fresh milk was way better than milk gone bad. Mal still had her wariness and never drank whole milk on its own. She needed the chocolate, and she liked it that way.

Now that Evie calmed down, she grabbed Mal's hand and dragged her to their spot out in the gardens to eat. Under an apple tree that Mal had seen on one of her dates with Ben and Mal couldn't wait to tell Evie about it because she loved her apples.

 _I'm always thinking of Evie… and her wellbeing. I just want her to be happy._ Mal thought in silence. She then noticed after they sat down to eat that Evie was awfully and unusually quiet. Was the flirting too much earlier? Mal was about to apologise to the only person she apologised to when Evie cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Mal asked.

"I have to tell you something, M." Evie said not looking towards Mal.

"Ok, go ahead. You know I got your back, E." Mal said giving her a big smile, trying to hide how nervous she was getting as if fearing the worst.

"I-I brokeupwithdougandiwanttotellyouwhybutidontknowifishould" Evie said in one breath and her face was flustered again.

"Ok I only heard "Doug" in that whole mumbling mess you said. Calm down Evie it's only me." Mal assured Evie.

"It's _because_ it's you that is so hard… I care for you Mal and you mean a lot to me and I don't want to ruin what we have because I can't control my feelings!" Evie explained clearly frustrated. Mal seemed confused and she looked at her to explain. "Ok I broke up with Doug!" Evie let out in frustration because she didn't know how else to say it.

"Ok why would you breaking up with Doug ruin what we have? I'm sure Ben and Doug will still be best buddies, and I'll be fine with Ben. Plus you're my best friend, nothing could dampen our relationship."

"Ok Mal you are so clueless." Evie laughed heartedly losing some of her nervousness, but Mal pouted as she was being judged by her friend. "Don't pout! It's just adorable how you are." Evie let out and Mal blushed slightly.

"Stop… you've been awfully nice to me today. This is the second time in the span of an hour that you call me adorable…" Mal said fighting the blush on her face to death because Mal doesn't blush. Not even Ben can make her react like this and she's started to really really like him.

"I can't help it it's what I feel." She let out and when Mal looked further confused she covered up saying, "I mean- you are just cute– well beautiful– what I mean is that you bring out a side of me that makes me comfortable and since we've been bonding more since we came to Auradon it feels natural for me to compliment you." _Ok so that was vague enough for her to not see that I'm in love with her._

"Ok, I'm so confused but basically your saying that you think I'm beautiful and that you feel more connected with me since we are talking more and opening up." Evie nodded at this. "I feel the same way, I feel way more attached to you now. I mean in the Isle we weren't acting like friends it was more like it suited us to be together, and even then I felt an inkling of friendship I just couldn't afford to be soft, I am Maleficent's daughter I couldn't be a softie! But now with you at least… I can just be me. Is it possible that's what you mean?"

"Mal, yes, I feel so grateful that you trust me enough to open up to me, I remember when you can to me for help for that first date with Ben! I felt so happy. And ever since then you've told me everything, how you feel with him, how you think of it, you even told Jay, Carlos and I how much you cared for us. We've come a long way, and I just feel like that. That I just need to tell you how beautiful you are because I finally can. Mal, you mean so much to me and I just didn't want you to think it was going to be weird after I told you this."

"It's not weird Evie, if anything it makes me feel… like I'm confident I'm cared for, is that? Is that what love is? Because E, I feel that for you too. You are so beautiful and smart and strong and I can't believe you care for me like I care for you."

Evie was bursting with so much happiness she felt the urge to kiss Mal. And she knew she wasn't going to be able to contain herself.

"So E, if you want to talk about your break up I'm here, giving you all the support you need like you gave me when I wasn't sure whether to date Ben or not." Mal took Evie's hand and looked at her affectionately.

Evie was on the brink of losing her control. "It's ok there's not much to talk about. I just realised that I just love some– I just didn't love him." Mal raised her eyebrow, _love someone else? Is that was she was going to say?_ Mal dropped her internal monologue specially because it brought a feeling she knew very well: jealousy. But of what, she didn't know. Maybe something to do that Evie didn't care _just_ for her.

"Ok but im here if you need me." Mal hugged Evie and Evie was surprised, she never recalled Mal initiating a hug, only being on the receiving end of Evie's hugs.

Evie felt like she would kiss Mal right there. But she couldn't for the sake of Mal and Ben she couldn't. She held onto Mal, and Mal felt loved again. It felt awesome, better than Ben's hugs. And at that thought Mal pulled away.

"Alright let's finish eating so I can finish the sketch I'm making of a goddess." Mal said grinning at Evie.

And that was it, Evie leaned in really fast and had half the mind to not kiss Mal on her lips, instead her own lips landing on Mal's forehead. An endearing act, just enough to calm her urges but bold enough to keep her wanting more.

Mal's face felt warm and she had closed her eyes at the sudden movement but now she felt relaxed. Yes she was blushing intensely but she was happy. And Mal just hugged Evie again. "Thank you E, for all this love you give me." Because at last Mal knew what real love felt like. And she knew that what her and Evie had was special. Evie just wrapped her arms around the baby dragon and kissed her forehead again.

"Thank you M. For everything you've done for me and given me." And so they stayed there for a while. And then continued their lunch. And out in the corner of the garden a heartbroken prince saw the exchange. He left them to their space and figured he should try harder to win over Mal.

* * *

End note: This was inspired a while ago but I finally finished it after watching Descendants 2. Watching Mal and Evie's interaction in Space Between was enough to drive me to finish this draft I had. And if you want more let me know and I'll write some. I only have an idea of where I want this to go and it won't be too long of a fic, mostly because I can't seem to write long stories, but i'd like suggestions to give it shape.

Also I was thinking of doing this as a mini series. Like doing this same thing for Jay, Carlos and Lonnie. Idk which ships i'll use yet for the others but if you have any suggestions let me know.

p.s. if there are any spelling mistakes im sorry, just let me know and i'l fix em as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

So there's no actual timeline. Its descendants 2 but not really because i just take certain parts of the movie to make the fic. This is just Mal thinking things. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mal felt really happy and by the time she was back in her room with Evie she was wondering what had been so different opening up to Evie this time than the other times. _Maybe it's because you basically told her you loved her, you dumb ass!_ Mal scolded herself but she still held that feeling very closely. She was thinking so much about how both Evie and her were telling each other how they felt that she has to ask herself. _I love her like a friend right? I mean just because I feel closer to Evie than anyone else doesn't mean that my growing love for Ben is any less._ Mal decided to let the overthinking end and focus on finishing her sketch as she sat down on her own bed.

Evie on the other hand was really nervous because she almost kissed Mal. Well she kissed Mal, but on the forehead… and it was adorable to see Mal's reaction. Mal hugged her. Mal hugged her. Evie was ecstatic. She tried not to show it on her exterior but a small creeping smile was permanently plastered on her face. It did not go unnoticed by Mal and so as Mal continued to finish her sketch she added that tiny crescent moon shape on her favourite person's lips.

Her lips as so perfect… she absentmindedly turned the page and started drawing Evie's lips from memory. Her closed lips, her pouty lips, her smiling lips, her laughing lips, her biting lips? _Mal Bertha, why are you drawing Evie's lips… And this one… biting her lower one._ Mal was flustered and she had to admit it was the best one that turned out. She just kept staring at it with a definite blush on her face.

"Mal are you, ok? You're staring and really red? What are you looking at?" Evie had noticed it when she went to take her usual glance at Mal. Mal suddenly closed her sketching pad startling Evie. "Wow ok, that bad? Im sure it's perfect you don't have to be angry. Everything you make is so well drawn and you always give your drawings an adventurous and yearnful feeling."

Mal just stayed blushing from Evie's compliment. _Me angry looking at Evie's lips on my sketch pad? More like confused as to why I drew them. Yeah and then getting flustered for thinking about touching them! Stupid brain!_ "Thank you E. it means a lot coming from you. I think im going to go for a walk, you're welcome to come." Mal offered and while she wanted to take the walk to think about these confusing feelings, she welcomed a very nice distraction from her thoughts anytime.

"Oh no, I should really finish your leather pants." Evie then added in a low voice, "Maybe now I can work faster without you as a distraction…" Mal didn't hear it so she shrugged and left but not before giving Evie a hug before running off out of the room. Leaving a very happy and glowing Evie, hot to her face.

Now outside of the dorm rooms she knew she had to stay out of crowded places because the paparazzi would get to her, not that she couldn't handle them herself it's just she can't use the methods she'd prefer. _A spell to make them mute._ She smiled a tiny wicked smile at the thought. After finding a somehow secluded path she started thinking.

 _Evie is so nice to me, and even when we disagree we still talk I really appreciate that because I don't think I'd be able to handle not having my best friend. Look at me, I'm a little pathetic… Needing someone is so weak._ She went on that 'weak' tangent for a while until she remembered when she and the VK's defeated her mother. _We're better together._ I should know that by now, it doesn't make me weak but stronger. Mal sighed, being raised as she was it was a bit hard to accept that it was okay to need other people. And to care for them, to love. _But it was really easy to love Evie._ She never knew that it could be so easy and so hard at the same time to just open up to someone and truly believe that they love you and that you love them. She was so sure of her love but at the same time so confused, it was the feelings she never thought she'd have. She knew she had cared for the princess even in the Isle and when they came to Auradon everything changed because she was finally able to open up and accept her feelings for Evie, Jay and Carlos. Specially Evie. And now as she thought about it, she had always known she loved Evie. The girl was gorgeous yes, but she also always had Mal's back. _She was truly the perfect partner_ , Mal kept dreamily smiling as she thought of the blue haired girl. _In crime, of course. Partner in crime, yes._

She had not been doing too much crime lately because she had to be the perfect princess now, it was getting really hard but she knew that Evie would be right with her if she did do something.

That's another thing that's been confusing to her, having to be good after being bad was weird and really out of character for her. She had been forcing herself to be this 'perfect Mal' when in reality she was breaking down from all the pressure. Evie had asked a couple of times, being how nice and perceptive as she was, but Mal always turned down the offer to talk about it. Mal knew that Evie loved it in Auradon. _Princess, you were never meant to grow up on the Isle, this is where you belong, where you can grow as a designer and as the smart girl you were meant to show. When you needed protection in the Isle, not that you needed me too much it was only when things got physical, I was there fighting for you. Here in Auradon there isn't much to protect you from, I feel a little useless now but since I know now you love me I guess I don't have to be useful. Still, I will always protect you, Evie._ She told herself as a silent prayer and reassurance as to why she was still feelings all these feelings.

 _As for you Mal_ , She said to herself in third person, _being so perfect is tiring you up. It's so tempting to go back to the Isle, where I don't have to be the prettiest, most beautifully dressed princess for everyone. I guess I have my good days when I'm not rushed on any opinions for balls or parties. But the pressure can get intense. I'm just glad I have Evie to help me up. And even if she's doing her own thing she finds time for me. Yeah Evie is great. But Mal you already established that multiple monologues ago._ She shook her head at the repeating statement she had suddenly found herself saying for the evening.

As Mal said her little monologue she suddenly felt arms around her and she knew quickly who it was. There were only two people in the world who dared touch her like that and one of them she knew for certain was in her dorm room. So she turned around towards Ben and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Hi Ben." She said leaning into his embrace. He's really comfy, but not as comfy as Evie.

"Hey Mal, How has your day been?" Ben asked in his usual happy self.

"It's been good!" And she left it like that. In reality Mal had been having a very confusing day but it was good regardless. So she didn't really lie.

Ben's face turned into an unknown expression for a split second, Mal didn't notice it but Ben was actually jealous because he had seen Mal being overly physical with Evie earlier. Something she's never been with him. He knew Mal to be a very closed off person and had accepted that, but seeing her so openly affectionate made him hurt a little bit, because it wasn't directed at him. He would never admit these feelings though, Mal would take it the wrong way, that he saw the two girls in a seemingly intimate moment.

Ben stayed quiet for so long Mal was worried, "Ben are you ok? You seem quiet." Why is today the day everyone decides to act weird!

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I just remembered something I have to do for the court. But first things first! I got you something." Ben exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? What could it be?" She said actually looking forward to her present. Even if it was every other day now.

"Close your eyes." Ben told her and then he directed her to where it was. "Ok now open them."

"What! Ben! I can't believe you got me this! This is amazing!" Mal squealed as she gushed about the bike in front of her, "It's purple!" She laughed and Ben smiled.

Mal actually felt so happy, she realised Ben had been listening to her ramble on about going on night rides and her love for speed. He could be really nice if he wanted to be. _Now I feel so bad for comparing him all the time to Evie. Like they don't even compare. They are both good to me in different ways,_ Mal reasoned, _although Evie has shown my support of evil doings always. But apart from that he's so nice to me. How can I not love him?_

And then it hit her. Mal likes Ben yes. But Mal loves Evie. _How could I not see it this clearly? She realised it so quickly and so hard she knew she couldn't accept his present. Because it would just be wrong to take a present he intended to give someone he loves and thought she loved him back_.

"Mal whats wrong?" Ben noticed after her face went from happy to serious to sad in a few moments.

"Ben, this is a lovely present but I can't… I'm sorry" Mal genuinely apologises. _I care about you just not the way you care for me_.

"What do you mean, Mal, do you not like the style we can change it?" Ben said, even knowing that's not what she meant.

"Ben, I can't accept this. I feel like you gave this to someone who you love, someone that loves you back, and wants to be together with you. I'm sorry Ben. For not realising sooner." She was internally feeling giddy, she hadn't been so honest in months. She wasn't scared of his answer and she wasn't scared for her own image. She just felt slightly Evil. And it was enough, but a part of her felt like crying for not being a better girlfriend to Ben. But she was not going to cry.

Ben smiled. And Mal was really confused, then he said "Keep the bike, I gave it to someone that I care about it and want to see happy. It doesn't matter if you're with me or… someone else, or with no one" he added that last one quickly to not seem like he was sure of something. "I just want you to be happy. So keep the bike Mal. I'm serious. And I don't have to be your boyfriend, as long as you still think of me as a friend I'd like to keep making you smile." Ben said sincerely, and Mal felt her chest tighten a little, maybe from guilt.

"Ben you'll always be my friend. Always, you were the first friend I had in Auradon so I think it goes without saying!" Then she stayed silent. Then she hugged him. "Thank you, Ben. For being a good friend to me."

Ben was surprised at the hug. He felt confused that now that he said they were friends she hugged him. But never when they dated she did so. I wonder if she knows she's doing that. I _don't think it could be on purpose it doesn't seem forced, it seems just as natural as the hugs she gives Evie_. He hugged her back and prepared his own mind and body for the words that were going to come out of his mouth. "Mal, I'll always be your friend, now go be yourself. Go get her, I think she already feels something else. Call it a beast intuition!" He then broke the hug and gave her the biggest grin holding her at arms length.

"Wait what? What are you talking about, Ben? There's nothing going on between Evie and–" she shut up because she realised she had just admitted to what he said. He only patted her in the shoulders and took a deep breath.

 _Mal this breaks my heart but I know you'll be happy and I'll eventually get over it_. "Mal" he chuckled, "you don't have to lie to me, its ok. We're friends now remember? Now go get her!" He releases his breath and nudges Mal.

* * *

Yay supportive Ben! I had a break up like that once so i sort of projected but hey everything a writer makes has a little bit of them inside right? Please review i like to see opinions and corrections!


End file.
